Zamazane
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Znacie zapewne fanfiki, w których ojcem Harry'ego Pottera jest Severus Snape. A gdyby nagle okazało się, że właśnie nim... nie jest? Gdyby, powiedzmy, wyszło na jaw, że Lily zdradziła... Severusa... z Jamesem?...


_**Od tłumaczki**_

_Jest to jeden z najbardziej nietypowych fanfików HP, jakie czytałam. To fakt, że tak naprawdę nie mam wielkiego doświadczenia w tej kwestii, bo czytam prawie wyłącznie fanfiki o tym samym... ale to opowiadanie też jest _o tym samym_, a mimo to jest zupełnie inne. Jestem ciekawa, jak Wam się spodoba owo _zupełnie inne to samo_..._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Blurring__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__attackfishscales__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Zamazane

* * *

- Czy powinnam oczekiwać, że zza rogu wyskoczy brygada śmierci tej twojej kohorty? - spytała Lily jeszcze zanim przebrzmiał odgłos jej aportacji.

- Nie. - Severus cofnął się nieco, z zażenowaniem chwytając się za ramiona.

Poczuła, jak żołądek jej się skręca.

- To dlaczego poprosiłeś, żebym się tu zjawiła?

- Chciałem ci powiedzieć... Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć... - wybąkał.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i przeniosła ciężar ciała na odsuniętą do tyłu nogę, przygotowując się do walki albo ucieczki czy czegoś.

- Wypluj to wreszcie.

- Przepraszam! - zawył, patrząc na nią pustymi oczyma.

- Przepraszasz? - zagrzmiała. - Przepraszasz? Sam tak sobie pościeliłeś, Sev, sam stanąłeś w opozycji do wszystkiego, na czym mi zależy, i związałeś z ludźmi, którzy pragną mojej śmierci, a teraz przepraszasz?

- Ja...

- Zamknij się! - wrzasnęła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i uciekła.

- Nie, zaczekaj!

Lily zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego, obróciwszy się z furkotem szat.

- Twoja przyjaciółka, Alicja Longbottom - szepnął.

- Co z nią? - warknęła.

- Jest w ciąży, prawda?

- A co to ma do rzeczy? - Przymknęła oczy w taki sposób, że sprawiały wrażenie błyszczących w świetle lamp zielonych szparek.

- Na kiedy ma termin? - pytał coraz bardziej natarczywym tonem.

- Koniec lipca, początek sierpnia. - Spojrzała w światło, unosząc głowę i rozluźniając ręce. - Do czego zmierzasz?

Severus przełknął z trudem.

- Czarny Pan...

- Nie nazywaj go tak! - splunęła.

- _On_ usłyszał przepowiednię mówiącą, że chłopiec, który urodzi się pod koniec lipca przyszłego roku, będzie posiadał moc zdolną pokonać go...

Lily szybko policzyła w myślach i zbladła, pozwoliwszy, aby twarz przysłoniły jej długie, rude włosy.

- I on w to uwierzył? To może dotyczyć kogokolwiek, czarodziei z rodzin mugolskich, nawet mugoli, kogokolwiek, dlaczego akurat dziecko Alicji?

- Przepowiednia twierdzi, że rodzicami chłopca będą osoby, które oparły mu się trzy razy, a Longbottomowie już spełnili ten warunek!

Severus oddychał ciężko, próbując złapać dech i przestać sapać jak miech kowalski.

- A ty ile razy mu się oparłeś? - zadrwiła, skrzywiwszy usta. - Tylko ten jeden?

Twarz Severusa ze wstydu przybrała barwę niemal purpurową; Lily zastanowiła się, czy to dlatego, że że sprzeciwił się swemu panu tylko raz, czy dlatego, że sprzeciwił mu się w ogóle.

- Powiedział, że zabije go, zanim on będzie miał szansę, a sama wiesz, że on nigdy nie zabija tylko jednej osoby.

Nie potrafił ustać spokojnie: machał rękoma na wszystkie strony, całym ciałem wyrażając niepokój.

- A ty sądzisz, że on skieruje się przeciw Alicji? - zachłysnęła się, a następnie podejrzliwie zmrużyła oczy. - Czemu cię to obchodzi?

Chciał jej wyjaśnić, że kiedy chodziło o kogoś, kogo znał, o kogoś realnego, to była istotna różnica, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle.

- Ja...

Oczyma duszy ujrzała ten błękitny blask wokół swego brzucha, który zobaczyła rano, gdy rzuciła wiadome zaklęcie, i przypomniała sobie, co zamierzała powiedzieć wieczorem Jamesowi. Całkiem nieźle potrafiła odliczyć dziewięć miesięcy.

- Boże!

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, opuszczając wzrok.

- Dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałaś.

Podniósł różdżkę, aby się deportować.

- Zaczekaj - powiedziała; pomysł w jej głowie szybko nabierał kształtu.

Nie, to było zbyt okropne, aby chociaż o tym pomyśleć, nie była w stanie, nie mogła...

Musiała, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Opuścił rękę trzymającą różdżkę, a ona podbiegła do niego i zarzuciła mi ramiona na szyję.

- Dzięki.

Czerwień jego skóry straciła na intensywności, pozostawiając po sobie plamy na podbródku i żuchwie.

- Lily, ja...

Pocałowała go ciepło w policzek, czując coraz mniej odwagi. Nie miała pojęcia, co właściwie robi, najmniejszego!

- Naprawdę się cieszę, że znowu cię widzę - wyszeptała mu do ucha.

- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, ile razy chciałem ci powiedzieć, że ja... Po prostu odejść i żebyś znowu mnie lubiła...

Znowu się zarumienił, tym razem jednak z innego powodu.

- Nigdy nie przestałam cię lubić - wyznała. Boże, czuła się paskudnie. - Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wciąż jesteś moim przyjacielem.

- Przepraszam, ja...

Dotknęła palcem jego ust.

- Chcesz dzisiaj ze mną iść do domu?

Jego twarz wykrzywiła nienawiść.

- Jestem pewny, że Potter...

- Nie będzie go - mruknęła.

Przełknął z trudem, gdy położyła dłoń na wewnętrznej stronie jego uda.

- Och.

Tak na wszelki wypadek, przypomniała sobie, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Spojrzał na nią, jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć, jakby była czymś tak cudownym, tak doskonałym, że było wręcz niemożliwe, aby go o to pytała.

Poczuła, jak coś rozlewa się u dołu jej brzucha.

- Możemy iść do mnie - szepnęła, zaniepokojona. - Jamesa nie będzie całą noc.

Objął ją ramionami i delikatnie pocałował jej wargi, a ona pozwoliła mu na to, otwierając usta, aby go wpuścić. Teleportowali się razem, prosto do jej sypialni. Następnego dnia rano będzie mogła płakać, wlepiając wzrok w ścianę i pytając, co narobiła, co musiała, tej nocy jednak potrafiła udawać, że nie ma w tym nic złego.

Wszystko było w tym złe.

Popchnęła go na łóżko; narzuta uniosła się nad jego głowę i opadła. Wtedy Lily rzuciła się na Severusa, po czym pocałowała go mocno. Uniósł ręce, tylko po to, aby ją dotknąć.

* * *

Kiedy minęło kilka miesięcy i jej syn urodził się pod koniec lipca dwójce osób, która oparła się Voldemortowi trzy razy, rozpłakała się na ramieniu Jamesa i opowiedziała mu o swojej nocy z Severusem. Mówiąc, że rzuciła już _Zaklęcie Ojcostwa_, choć w rzeczywistości był to czar maskujący, i mówiąc swojemu mężowi, że Harry był synem Severusa, zwijała się i skręcała, lecz wiedziała, że postąpiła właściwie. Gdy podpisała dokumenty rozwodowe i wyprowadziła się do Severusa jeszcze zanim James je otrzymał, wiedziała, że przynajmniej ich syn będzie żył, a gdyby James wiedział, nie miałby jej za złe tego, co zrobiła. Wszak był to również jego syn.

* * *

Jego oczy znowu to robiły: przestawały widzieć wyraźnie, a potem znowu patrzyły normalnie. Z irytacją wrzucił książkę do czarnej magii z powrotem do torby; głowa zaczęła go pobolewać między oczami. Czasem wzrok mu nie wracał i normalnym stawało się widzenie wszystkiego niewyraźnie, tylko po to, żeby wkrótce było jeszcze gorzej. Tym razem gdy zawiodły go oczy, litery stały się zbyt rozmyte, żeby mógł je przeczytać.

Pokręcił głową i oparł się plecami o ścianę przedziału, mrugając i czekając, aż wzrok się wyostrzy. Jedyna poza nim osoba obecna w przedziale, Hedwiga, zahukała cicho przez sen. Słyszał, jak szeleszczą jej pióra, kiedy przysiadała niżej na swojej żerdzi, ukryta w klatce pod jedną z jego szkolnych szat. Jeszcze nie dotarł do Londynu, a już tęsknił za Ronem... tylko że Ron nie mógł wrócić na święta do domu.

Zanim udało mu się odzyskać wzrok, pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji. Przełknąwszy ślinę, postawił kufer na wózku, a na nim usadowił chyboczącą się niebezpiecznie klatkę z sową. Kiedy ciągnął bagaż korytarzem wagonu, macał przed sobą ręką, upewniając się, że ściany rzeczywiście są tam, gdzie mu się wydawało. Szedł za innymi uczniami, strzelając oczami na prawo i lewo, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się ukryć ten problem, gdy już wysiądzie z pociągu. W końcu jego wózek stanął na peronie, pozostało mu więc skierować się ku barierce oddzielającej peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte od świata mugoli. Idąc, przyglądał się tłumowi; nie był w stanie odróżnić twarzy. Zwolnił, oddychając ciężko, czekając, aż wzrok wróci mu do normy.

- Harry!

Raptownie uniósł głowę i zatrzymał się, aby zaczekać na sekretarza swego ojca.

- Masz wszystko?

Skinął głową.

- W porządku, chodźmy więc.

Sekretarz ojca zajął się bagażem. Harry poszedł za wózkiem, opierając się pragnieniu chwycenia mężczyzny za szatę. Z jego oczami nie było aż tak źle.

Kiedy znaleźli się na ulicy, James wlepił w niego zniecierpliwione spojrzenie, aż wreszcie Harry wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i machnął nią przed sobą. Od razu rozległo się głośne BAM! i stanął przed nimi Błędny Rycerz, pojawiając się znikąd.

- Witamy w Błędnym Rycerzu - powiedział pryszczaty mężczyzna w jaskrawo purpurowym mundurze szamerowanym złoto przy szwach, kiedy drzwi autobusu otworzyły się z sykiem - awaryjnym transporcie dla zagubionych wiedźm i czarodziejów. Wystarczy wyciągnąć przed siebie dłoń z różdżką i wsiąść, a zabierzemy was wszędzie, gdzie chcecie dotrzeć. Nazywam się Stan Shunpike i będę dziś waszym konduktorem...

- Ile - przerwał mu Harry - żebyśmy się dostali do Doliny Godryka?

- Dzieciak Snape'a? - Stan zatoczył się i oparł plecami o bok autobusu. - Masz swoją kartę?

- No, już.

Harry pogrzebał w torbie i wyjął z niej jadowicie zielony, lśniący kawałek plastiku, który podał konduktorowi. Jego zdjęcie uśmiechnęło się do Stana nieśmiało; Harry zazgrzytał zębami, wiedząc, jak okropna była ta fotografia, nawet jeśli nie mógł jej akurat zobaczyć.

Stan oddał mu ją, zaledwie rzuciwszy na nią okiem, po czym zerknął na kolczyk Jamesa, na co mężczyzna nie zareagował.

- Jedenaście sykli, piętnaście, jeśli chcecie gorącą czekoladę...

- Rany - rzucił James. - Chciałbym wiedzieć, co za dureń uznał za dobry pomysł sprzedawanie gorących napojów w tym czymś.

- Eee... - zająknął się Stan. - Powiedziałbym, że Ern, znaczy nasz kierowca, Ernie Prang.

Ernie przytaknął pomrukiem.

Harry wydobył pieniądze z torby i rzucił je konduktorowi. Stan odskoczył na bok, żeby przepuścić Harry'ego, a następnie pomógł Jamesowi wtaszczyć na schodki kufer i klatkę z Hedwigą. Harry z zakłopotaniem wyrwał klatkę sekretarzowi ojca i zaniósł ją na tył pojazdu, gdzie postawił ją na jednym z krzeseł. Jęcząc cicho, Stan z pomocą poirytowanego Jamesa przytaszczył kufer w pobliże chłopca. Na miejscu mężczyzna ustawił skrzynię obok syna swego pana i osunął się na nią.

- Czemu koniecznie musiałeś mu przerwać? - warknął Harry.

Autobus skoczył do przodu z kolejnym ogłuszającym BAM i popędził ulicą.

- Ponieważ gdybym mu nie przerwał, kupiłbyś ją, a ja potem bym się tłumaczył, dlaczego właściwie masz ją na sobie.

- A czemu to nie tato mnie odebrał?

Uczepiwszy się poręczy krzesła, Harry pochylił się do przodu, żeby nie musieć patrzeć przez okna.

- Dlaczego po prostu nie przeszedłeś ze mną do domu kominkiem z jego gabinetu? - odparował James, przytrzymując klatkę pohukującej Hedwigi.

Harry zarumienił się.

- Nie twój interes.

James oparł się plecami o ścianę autobusu.

- Masz dość bycia synem dyrektora?

- Nie - zabrzmiało żałośnie znad obejmowanych kolan.

- Chciałeś przejechać się z przyjaciółmi?

- Ron musiał zostać w zamku - wymamrotał Harry. - Nie odpowiedziałeś mi.

James ponownie spojrzał w dół.

- Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać zwołał zebranie. Twój ojciec sądził, że robi to na początku wakacji, aby przypomnieć śmierciożercą, że on jest na pierwszym miejscu, przed rodziną. - Jego podopieczny wyraźnie upadł na duchu, więc James uspokajająco ścisnął go za rękę. - Ale w tym roku ma wolne lato, więc po spotkaniu wróci do domu.

Harry mocniej pochylił głowę, oddychając nierówno. Zobaczył pierwsze ślady siwizny w potarganych kosmykach sekretarza ojca. Czaszka zaczęła go swędzieć, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że włosy odstają mu z tyłu zupełnie jak Jamesowi. Przygładził je pośpiesznie, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie pomyśli sobie, że próbuje naśladować tego człowieka.

Wraz z kolejnym głośnym BAM i ostrym szarpnięciem, które Harry'ego zrzuciło z siedzenia, a klatkę Hedwigi z kufra, za wypaczonymi szybami pojawił się niewyraźny obraz Doliny Godryka. Trawa rosła bujnie między spalonym gruzem, o którym James wiedział tylko dlatego, że go pamiętał. Wśród samosiejek i kamieni stał samotnie jego stary dom, niemal niewidoczny spoza dziesiątek dobudówek, które postawił Severus dzięki swemu świeżo uzyskanemu bogactwu. James zagryzł wargi i postarał się nie stracić bezbarwnego wyrazu twarzy, gdy autobus zatrzymał się przed nowym, długim podjazdem.

- Jesteś z tatą od dawna, prawda? - spytał Harry niepewnie.

- Od kiedy skończyłeś dwa lata - odparł, po czym dodał cierpko: - Akurat zdążyłem na czas, żeby zmieniać ci ostatnie pieluszki.

Nie wspomniał, że kilkoma pierwszymi też się zajmował.

- Czyli od końca wojny.

James przytaknął z autoironicznym uśmiechem.

- Czemu cię wziął? Przecież on cię...

- Nie wziął mnie - wychrypiał mężczyzna, wciągając skrzynię na wózek. - Najchętniej pozwoliłby mi zgnić.

- Uratował ci życie! - stwierdził wstrząśnięty Harry. - Miałeś zostać stracony!

- Wydano na mnie wyrok śmierci. - James zazgrzytał zębami, kiedy wraz ze Stanem znosił wózek po schodkach autobusu. - A to pewna różnica. Większość z nas była wtedy w takiej sytuacji. Twój ojciec mnie nie uratował, Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać to zrobił, uznawszy, że tak będzie dla mnie gorzej.

- I jest? - spytał Harry cicho. Jego kroki zgrzytały na żwirowym podjeździe i odgłos ten wydawał się nienaturalnie głośny w spokojny letni wieczór.

Oczy Jamesa wypełniła pustka. Znowu widział brudną celę w Azkabanie, czuł igłę wbijającą się w ucho i potem w szyję poniżej i przypomniał sobie, jakie to było wrażenie, gdy jego magia została stłumiona i skrępowana. Zabawne, nigdy wcześniej nie czuł swojej magii, nie świadomie, jednak jej umieranie bolało go jakby ta igła wbijała się w niego wszędzie równocześnie. Nie była martwa, wiedział o tym, nie był charłakiem, nadal widział Hogwart, zaklęcia odpychające mugoli nie działały na niego i podejrzewał, że gdyby zdołał pozbyć się kolczyka, wszystko wróciłoby do niego w jednej chwili, ale wciąż czuł się wypalony, pusty i ślepy, albo głuchy, albo pozbawiony zmysłu smaku, albo coś w tym stylu.

Cały czas czuł ją oddychającą z trudem i krztuszącą się tuż za jego oczyma. Lecz zapomniał o niej i wspomnienia chowały się, dopóki ktoś ich nie przywołał. Wtedy zaś oszałamiały go i zabierały do jego własnego domu tylko po to, aby odkrył, że Snape się tam wprowadził, a Voldemort zabił Lily, ponieważ najwyraźniej jeden z jego śmierciożerców nie mógł mieć szlamy za żonę. Snape tylko na niego spojrzał i warknął, żeby James się wykąpał.

Próbował utopić się w wannie.

- Czy naprawdę aż tak nienawidzisz tu być? - spytał Harry, zaciskając dłonie w kieszeniach.

Voldemort dał Snape'owi dom Jamesa, pieniądze Jamesa, samego Jamesa, żonę Jamesa... Ale nie, Voldemort nie dał Snape'owi Lily, on ją odebrał.

- Ma to pewne korzyści - odparł James gorzko. - Mogę jeździć za darmo Błędnym Rycerzem.

...razem z resztą bagażu.

* * *

Severus aportował się przy drzwiach swego domu i ciężkim krokiem poszedł na piętro, do sypialni syna, nadal wstrząsany drgawkami po _Cruciatusie_.

- Co to jest? - Stojąc w wejściu do pokoju, gniewnie pomachał trzymanym w ręce pergaminem.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- To jest list od mojego nauczyciela czarnej magii. - Wzdrygnął się z rezygnacją.

- Czy wiesz, co jest w nim napisane?

Harry niespokojnie oblizał wargi, usiłując choć trochę nawilżyć gardło.

- Jest w nim napisane, że mnie oblewa.

- Możesz mi to wyjaśnić? - warknął Severus.

Harry poczerwieniał.

- Nie potrafię rzucić _Cruciatusa_. Brak mi - zacytował - wymaganej bezwzględności. Przepraszam, tato - wyrzucił z siebie zanim zdążył się powstrzymać - ale ludzie, których przyprowadzają, wyglądają tak normalnie, ja nie mogę...

Serce podskoczyło w piersi Severusa, lecz zaraz zamarło, ściśnięte jego wolą i dławiącym strachem. Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo dobry lub miły czy prawy był Harry, skoro byłby martwy. Wepchnął list synowi w twarz; ręka drżała mu tak, że prawie go upuścił.

- Wiesz, co się stanie, jeżeli nie zdołasz go rzucić do końca lata? - spytał ostro. - Odczytaj mi to!

Litery pływały przed oczyma Harry'ego w postaci rozmazanych czarnych kleksów. Zamrugał szybko, mając nadzieję, że może chociaż tym razem odzyska wreszcie ostrość widzenia.

Tak się jednak nie stało. Zamiast tego jeszcze bardziej się pogorszyła.

- Nie mogę - szepnął.

- Co to ma znaczyć: nie możesz? - ryknął ojciec. - Aż tak brak ci rozumu, że zapomniałeś, jak się czyta? Czy twój mózg wycieka ci uszami podczas naszej rozmowy?

- Jak mogę to przeczytać, skoro prawie nie widzę liter? - krzyknął Harry w odpowiedzi, odpychając list sprzed twarzy.

- Co to ma znaczyć: prawie nie widzę liter? - wysyczał Severus cicho i z groźbą w głosie.

Policzki Harry'ego spąsowiały, rumieniec sięgnął aż szyi.

- Są zamazane - wymamrotał. - Trudno je rozpoznać.

- Tylko litery? - spytał Severus, mrużąc oczy.

Harry przygryzł wargę, gdy ojciec podniósł jego podbródek i spojrzał w pozbawione ostrości oczy.

- Wszystko. I jest coraz gorzej!

- Cóż, to z pewnością może być wyjaśnieniem twojego charakteru pisma w minionym semestrze. - Severus patrzył na niego gniewnie. - A nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej, ponieważ...?

Harry zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i pokręcił głową.

Czując odrazę, Severus wypadł z pokoju syna, po czym zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi z taką siłą, że zabrzęczały pręty klatki Hedwigi. Harry skrzywił się, otworzył drzwiczki i pozwolił ptakowi wejść na swoją dłoń, aby wyjąć go z klatki. Sowa czule skubała jego palce, kiedy chłopiec głaskał ją po piórach.

* * *

- Powinieneś się położyć - stwierdził James ponuro, widząc, jak Severus chwiejnie wchodzi do pokoju.

- Zamknij się. - Usłyszał i jego zęby uderzyły o siebie ze szczękiem.

Gdy tylko pan domu osunął się na fotel przed kominkiem, James poszedł po herbatę i aktualnie czytaną książkę, podkradając po drodze list.

- To, że nie potrafi zmusić się do torturowania ludzi, nie jest złe - powiedział, wróciwszy z pełną filiżanką i odpowiednim tomem.

Severus gwałtownie uniósł głowę.

- Jeśli nadal nie będzie pod koniec lata, nie zostanie naznaczony, a sam wiesz, co to oznacza - warknął. - Straci swój specjalny status, będzie kolejnym czarodziejem półkrwi bez grosza przy duszy walczącym o... - Przerwał, próbując otrząsnąć się ze słabości, którą pozostawił po sobie _Cruciatus_. - Czy wiesz, co zrobiłby z nim Avery lub Dołohow, gdyby nie miał Znaku?

- Jestem pewny, że zdołasz wzbudzić w nim wystarczająco wiele nienawiści, aby mógł rzucić tę klątwę z końcem wakacji - wtrącił James złośliwie; wszystko, żeby tylko pozbyć się tego dziwnego, przerażającego widoku łez w kącikach oczu, łez strachu, nie gniewu czy fizycznego bólu, które byłyby normalne, akceptowalne.

- To słabość! - wysyczał wściekle Severus, zmrużywszy oczy i zmusiwszy łzy do cofnięcia się. - Dokładnie taka sama, jak ta, która umieściła to - trącił palcem kolczyk - w twoim uchu. Choć oczywiście - szepnął lodowato - niezdolność do torturowania kogoś nigdy nie była twoim problemem, prawda?

James wzdrygnął się.

* * *

Ciche pukanie do drzwi ściągnęło Harry'ego z łóżka. Podszedł do nich na palcach i przekręcił gałkę, pozwalając, aby otworzyły się same.

- Więc to dlatego chciałeś wracać do domu pociągiem - stwierdził James, kręcąc głową. - Żeby to odwlec?

Harry przytaknął ze znużeniem.

- Nazwał mnie idiotą.

James uniósł brwi.

- Naprawdę?

- Fakt, użył innych słów, ale nie brakuje mi rozumu aż tak, żebym nie wiedział, co miał na myśli!

Chciał kopnąć nogę od łóżka, lecz chybił.

- Teraz to zabrzmiało bardziej w jego stylu - uznał James, siadając na materacu. - W rzeczywistości wcale tak nie uważa; po prostu martwi się o ciebie. Odkąd stracił księgę i dostała się ona w ręce ruchu oporu, połowa śmierciożerców szuka sposobu, żeby go ukarać.

Księga, która ujawniała nazwiska wszystkich dzieci spełniających warunki do uczenia się w Hogwarcie, znikła prawie dwanaście lat wcześniej, gdy jego ojciec dopiero co został dyrektorem.

- Można by pomyśleć, że już dawno o tym zapomnieli - powiedział Harry, przyciskając mocno obejmując poduszkę. - Czemu właściwie ma jakieś znaczenie, że grupa mugolaków nadal sobie żyje gdzieś w mugolskim świecie? Oni nawet nie wiedzą o naszym istnieniu.

Serce podskoczyło w piersi Jamesa na dźwięk słowa "mugolak" zamiast "szlama". Z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech.

- Wciąż rodzą się charłaki, więc, zdaniem śmierciożerców, te dzieci nie przestały kraść magii.

- Ale - nie poddawał się Harry, miętosząc poszewkę poduszki; w jego oczach błyszczały łzy - to nie ma sensu. Znaczy, mama była mugolaczką, a ona by nigdy... Tata mówił, że ona nawet nie wiedziała, co to jest magia, dokąd on jej nie powiedział.

- Nie, nie robiłaby tego.

James przytulił chłopca.

- To jak mogła ukraść komuś magię? - płakał Harry.

- Nie ukradła.

- To czemu to ma znaczenie?

- Nie ma - szepnął James, ściskając ramiona dziecka. - Oni tylko myślą, że ma.

Harry milczał, więc James mówił dalej, wyłącznie po to, żeby w pokoju nie panowała głucha cisza.

- On się boi tego, co się tobie stanie, jeśli nie zostaniesz naznaczony. Trzy czwarte magicznego świata usługuje pozostałej ćwiartce, a on bardzo chce, żebyś należał do tej jednej czwartej.

- Wiem o tym. - Harry odwrócił się od niego. - Naprawdę wiem!

- Wiesz zatem, że w rzeczywistości wcale nie uważa cię za idiotę.

James poklepał go po kolanie i wstał.

- Może mają rację - mruknął Harry.

- W jakim sensie? - spytał ostro James, obracając się, aby na niego spojrzeć.

- W sensie... Jestem czystej krwi, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie jestem czystej krwi. Mama była mugolaczką, a tata jest półkrwi - wyjaśnił Harry, z trudem wymawiając słowa. - A jak nie jestem tak dobry, jak wszyscy inni w szkole?

- Nie bądź śmieszny - powiedział James stanowczo. - Twoja mama była silna. Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać stracił przez nią trzy palce i spory kawał klatki piersiowej, zanim zdołał ją zabić.

- No, słyszałem, jak inne dzieciaki mówiły, że musiała ukraść magię trzem ludziom, skoro była taka dobra. - Harry uśmiechnął się z bólem, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewała duma.

- Twój ojciec też nie jest zły - dokończył James niechętnie.

- Chyba nie.

- A ty zapewniałeś mi potworną ilość zajęć swoją przypadkową magią zanim poszedłeś do Hogwartu - drażnił się z nim James. - Silną przypadkową magią.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Dzięki.

James przyjrzał się twarzy chłopca, marszcząc brwi.

- Masz problemy z oczami?

Harry nagle zrobił minę, jakby było mu niedobrze.

- Nie.

Otworzywszy usta, aby mocniej go naciskać, James odwrócił twarz dziecka do światła i Harry zobaczył swoje odbicie w okularach mężczyzny.

- Pan Harry! - pisnął cienki głos. - Pan Harry!

James pośpiesznie puścił podbródek chłopca i spojrzał w dół na skrzatkę domową trzymającą pełną po brzegi tacę. Skrzatka rzuciła mu posępne, opiekuńcze spojrzenie.

- Ja ci przynieść kolacja, pan Harry.

Postawiła tacę na łóżku.

- Dzięki, Szpiczko - powiedział Harry, pochylając się, aby podnieść naczynie. Nim zdążył to zrobić, James szybko zwędził miskę gotowanych ziemniaków. - Hej, to moje!

Chwilę później stracił również łyżkę.

- Ja też jeszcze nie jadłem kolacji. - Usłyszał.

Skrzatka zaczęła mocno bić mężczyznę po rękach, aż wreszcie odłożył zdobycze.

- Twoja kolacja jest w kuchnia, James - poinformowała go z irytacją.

James pamiętał czasy, kiedy Szpiczka dodawała "pan" również przed jego imieniem. Skrzaty domowe, jak podejrzewał, odznaczały się wyjątkowo dziwnym typem lojalności.

- Prowadź - powiedział dziarsko i wyszedł za nią z sypialni. Zaraz jednak cofnął się, odchylając do tyłu, z łokciami na framudze. - Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy tej rozmowy - stwierdził.

Harry rzucił poduszką w zamykające się drzwi.

* * *

Następnego dnia zjawił się optyk z wielką, brązową, skórzaną dyplomatką w ręce. Śmierciożercy i ich rodziny nie zadawali się wszak z czarodziejami półkrwi i innymi podejrzanymi typami na Pokątnej czy w Hogsmeade. Sprzedawcy przychodzili do nich. Harry wślizgnął się do salonu i mężczyzna ukłonił się najpierw jemu, a potem jego ojcu. Kiedy machnął różdżką, torba otworzyła się. Wyfrunęła z niej śnieżnobiała karta pokryta literami, która podleciała do ulubionego fotela Severusa i zatrzymała się tuż przed nim.

- Jeśli usiądziesz, będziemy mogli zacząć - zakomunikował mu optyk, nerwowo spoglądając to na jego ojca, to na niego.

Harry niespokojnie przycupnął na brzeżku krzesła, wlepiając wzrok w wiszący przed nim papier. Odruchowo ojciec wyciągnął dłoń i pogłaskał go po policzku, żeby go uspokoić, gdy jednak zobaczył, jak przygląda mu się sprzedawca, szybko zabrał rękę. Harry poruszył się z zakłopotaniem, usiłując przeczytać jakąkolwiek literę.

Przerażony optyk, prawie upuściwszy parę plastikowych okularów o grubych oprawkach, wybałuszył oczy na pana domu.

Severus poruszył ustami, nie mówiąc jednak ani słowa, po czym skinął głową ze zrozumieniem i odsunął nieco na bok. Sprzedawca wzdrygnął się, wybierając okulary. Harry zmarszczył brwi, wziął podawane szkła i założył je na nos. Kątem oka zauważył, jak ojciec najpierw szeroko otworzył oczy, a następnie je zmrużył, kręcąc głową w oszołomieniu.

- Och, zapomniałem - powiedział optyk chrapliwie, po czym podniósł różdżkę i przesunął ją przed twarzą Harry'ego. - Z twoimi oczami jest wszystko w porządku, poza krótkowzrocznością, oczywiście. Nie masz jaskry ani niczego w tym rodzaju - stwierdził.

Severus z ulgą opadł na fotel.

- Zasłoń jedno oko i spójrz na tablicę.

Harry wsunął palce pod szkło i drut, posłusznie zakrywając oko.

Mężczyzna machnął różdżką i soczewka lekko się wybrzuszyła.

- Tak jest lepiej - ponownie użył różdżki - czy tak? - zapytał. Wydawało się, że odzyskał część pewności siebie, kiedy dyrektor nie stał już nad synem, znowu mogąc skupić się na swojej specjalności.

- To drugie - uznał Harry pewnie, chociaż nagle zaczął się bać, żeby wzrok znowu nie zaczął mu fiksować i to w samym środku przymierzania okularów.

- Tak - powtórzył optyk - czy tak?

- Tak jak teraz - wymamrotał Harry.

Mężczyzna machał różdżką w tę i nazad, a Harry wybierał i wybierał, aż znaleźli właściwą dioptrię, a później zmienili oko i zaczęli od nowa. Kiedy wreszcie skończyli, Harry miał już tego wszystkiego dosyć, więc jak najszybciej wyrecytował litery na samym dole tablicy. Optyk przesunął różdżką nad swoją torbą, po czym leciutko skinął samą końcówką. Z czubka różdżki wysunęła się recepta, którą mężczyzna oderwał i uważnie przeczytał. Następnie postawił dyplomatkę na stole i tak długo nią potrząsał, aż z wnętrza wysunął się stojak z chyba setką okularów.

- Ustawiłem je wszystkie zgodnie z twoją receptą. Musisz tylko wybrać te, które ci się podobają - ciężko przełknął ślinę, spoglądając na Severusa, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy - i będę sobie mógł iść.

Harry chciał mieć to wszystko za sobą. Sięgnął ręką i pośrodku stojaka wziął pierwszą lepszą parę, na jaką natknęły się jego palce. Oprawki były okrągłe, czarne i cienkie. Nałożywszy je, zamrugał kilka razy, krzywiąc się, aby wygodnie je dopasować. Optyk skinął różdżką i okulary zaczęły się wyginać na wszystkie strony, dopóki nie ułożyły się tak, że doskonale pasowały na Harry'ego. W końcu mężczyzna się odsunął i Harry wstał, marszcząc nos.

- Jak uważasz?

Jego ojciec patrzył na niego w taki sposób, że Harry wystraszył się, że mu zaraz oczy wypadną z orbit.

- Co się stało?

Severus otwierał i zamykał usta, nie wydobyło się z nich jednak żaden dźwięk. Optyk przenosił wzrok z jednego Snape'a na drugiego i z powrotem, z wyraźnie zmartwioną miną, wlepił spojrzenie w różdżkę dyrektora. W końcu, zupełnie zapomniawszy o obecności mężczyzny, Severus odzyskał głos i użył go.

- Jamesie Potterze! - krzyknął.

Pojawieniu się w salonie sekretarza towarzyszyło zdumione pyknięcie. James miał w rękach księgi rachunkowe, z których wystawały kwity i rachunki, a między jego palcami wisiała sakiewka.

Uwolnione niespodziewaną aportacją paragony wyfrunęły spomiędzy stron. Mężczyzna próbował je złapać i wcisnąć z powrotem.

- Życzy pan sobie czegoś? - spytał zmęczonym tonem, unosząc wzrok. Z zaskoczeniem wybałuszył oczy. - Och...

- O co chodzi? - dopytywał się Harry z rosnącą paniką. - Co się dzieje?

- On wygląda... Wszyscy wiedzą... - bełkotał optyk, który właśnie odzyskał zdolność ruchu.

Severus odwrócił się raptownie, dopiero w tej chwili przypomniawszy sobie o sprzedawcy. Błyskawicznie dobył różdżki i wycelował w mężczyznę.

- Niech pan słucha, ja nie zamierzam o tym nikomu powiedzieć - jęknął optyk, łapiąc w ręce torbę z chybocącym się na wszystkie strony stojakiem i przyciskając ją do piersi, jakby chciał się zasłonić. Wlepiał wzrok w różdżkę, w każdym momencie spodziewając się błysku zielonego światła.

- _Obliviate_! - krzyknął Severus, poruszając różdżką w dół ostrym łukiem. Twarz trafionego zaklęciem mężczyzny straciła wyraz. - Zabierz go stąd - warknął do Jamesa.

Ten momentalnie rzucił księgi na sofę, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na to, że się otworzyły i wypadły z nich wszystkie kwity. Złapał optyka za ramię, wyjął mu z palców receptę i poprowadził go ku wyjściu. Odchrząknął, odzyskując zmysły teraz, kiedy miał rozkaz do wykonania, kiedy całe lata grania dla Severusa roli dyplomaty trącały w nim czułą strunę, która pozwalała mu nawet nie myśleć, zanim się odzywał, bo wystarczyło, że otworzył usta i...

- Dziękujemy panu serdecznie, że zechciał się pan do nas dzisiaj pofatygować. Jestem przeświadczony, że panicz Harry będzie zachwycony swoimi nowymi okularami.

Uśmiechnąwszy się, otworzył sakiewkę, aby zapłacić mężczyźnie, cały czas nieustępliwie popychając go w stronę wyjścia. Optyk szedł ulegle, wciąż z pustką na twarzy; wziął podane pieniądze, nawet ich nie licząc.

Kiedy tylko za sprzedawcą zamknęły się drzwi, James osunął się na ścianę, aby złapać oddech. Nerwowo wytarł w spodnie spocone dłonie, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie myśleć, gdyby powiem zaczął, nigdy nie byłby w stanie wrócić.

- Co cię tak długo zatrzymuje? - krzyknął za nim Severus z salonu.

James poczuł, jak nogi same niosą go z powrotem.

- To nie do końca tak - powiedział wolno - jakby spojrzeć w lustro.

Harry instynktownie zdarł okulary z nosa i wsadził je do kieszeni.

- Co tu się dzieje? - wrzasnął na całe gardło.

Severus wziął do ręki zdjęcie stojące na stoliku, przyglądając mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a jego mina coraz bardziej pochmurniała. Wreszcie podniósł je do poziomu, na którym znajdowała się twarz Harry'ego, i porównał je ze sobą. Wysunąwszy mu się z palców, fotografia upadła na siedzenie sofy, od którego odbiła się lekko.

- Wiedziałeś o tym? - warknął głucho. - Czy to był jakiś plan...

- Nie! - krzyknął James, uchylając się do tyłu. - Dlaczego miałbym... Dobry Boże, dlaczego miałbym chcieć, abyś uważał, że mój dzieciak...

- Co się dzieje? - wydarł się znowu Harry, tym razem wysokim, dziecięcym głosem. - O co tu w ogóle chodzi? On nie jest...

Severus drgnął i spojrzał szybko na chłopca z porażką na twarzy. Harry uznał to za odpowiedź.

- Nie, nie, nie.

Ponownie włożył nowe okulary i wlepił wzrok w zdjęcie, które upuścił ojciec. Odwróciwszy ramkę fotografią w swoją stronę, mógł podziwiać w szybce własne odbicie. Które nie wyglądało tak samo, jak chłopiec ze zdjęcia. Dźgnął się palcem w policzek, aby się upewnić, że rzeczywiście patrzy na swoją twarz, a nie na jakiegoś obcego, który stoi za nim. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Przez większą część semestru był na wpół ślepy, więc...

- Czemu nikt o tym wcześniej nie wspomniał? - wyskrzeczał, rzucając fotografię z powrotem na kanapę. Ogarniała go histeria. Żgnął się różdżką w ramię, poczuł obmywającą go delikatną, białą poświatę _Zaklęcia Ojcostwa_, a potem w powietrzu przed nim zamajaczyły dwa nazwiska. Lily Evans i James Potter.

- Wcale się tego nie spodziewałem - zarzekał się James, spoglądając raz na jednego, raz na drugiego, nie do końca pewien, do kogo powinien mówić.

Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

- Spałeś z moją mamą? - spytał. Nadal był w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby jasno myśleć.

- Oczywiście, że z nią spał. - Severus wykrzywił się w stronę mężczyzny.

- Może pamiętasz, że Lily była wtedy moją żoną! - rzucił James w odpowiedzi. Jego dłoń odruchowo szukała w kieszeni różdżki, której nie było tam od trzynastu lat.

- Co? - wrzasnął Harry.

- Dlaczego miałaby kłamać? - szeptał James wznoszącym się i opadającym głosem. - Lily nigdy... Dlaczego miałaby wybrać kogoś takiego, jak ty, ty podły, patetyczny...

Twarz Severusa wykrzywiła wściekłość.

- Że kim jestem? - warknął. - A ty niby czym jesteś?

- Ja nie służę człowiekowi, który ją zamordował!

Severus podniósł różdżkę i wycelował prosto między oczy Jamesa; mięśnie jego policzków i podbródka podskakiwały od siły, z jaką zaciskał szczęki.

James wlepił wzrok w różdżkę, ostrożnie przełykając ślinę. Czuł, jak przerażenie ściska go za gardło. Przez te wszystkie lata zdołał się nauczyć, jak unikać znalezienia się po tej stronie różdżki Snape'a, jak nie wkurzać go do aż takiego stopnia. Ręce zwisały mu bezwładnie, kiedy próbował je podnieść, bo przecież zamierzał walczyć. Nogi jakby wrosły mu w podłogę, ugięte i ledwie utrzymujące równowagę, bo przecież zamierzał spróbować ucieczki. Uszy zaczęły go boleć, kiedy usiłował pokonać magię, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal się nie poruszał i był bezbronny, i patrzył na różdżkę, czekając na uderzenie.

Lecz żadne nie nadeszło.

Severus opuścił rękę.

- Wynoś się.

James uciekł.

* * *

Severus odsunął się od myślodsiewni, oddychając chrapliwie.

- James Potter - wydyszał.

Jego sekretarz poczuł znajome szarpnięcie za pępkiem i przygotował się na lądowanie. Płomienie świec w gabinecie zamigotały, a następnie posłały ku sufitowi kłębiące się strużki dymu.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - spytał James niepewnie.

Severus ciężko oparł się o blat biurka, chybocząc się na krześle.

- Czy wiesz, co to jest? - Wskazał myślodsiewnię.

James zerknął na wspomnienie w naczyniu i wzdrygnął się.

- Chyba sobie przypominam, że zmusiłeś mnie do obejrzenia tego tam - odparł z przekąsem. To było surrealne, jak pamiętał, takie banalne, takie normalne, po prostu dwoje ludzi w łóżku, w całkiem zwyczajnym pokoju o ścianach wyłożonych tapetą w kwiaty. Jedynym, co czyniło to wspomnienie specjalnym, było, że pokazywało Lily i Severusa, że pokazywało ich w łóżku Jamesa, że Severus zmusił go do obejrzenia, jak uprawiają seks w tym samym pokoju, w którym zwykle sypiał.

- Przed tym - powiedział Snape zjadliwie, ale wzrok miał pusty. - Wiem, dlaczego Lily... - Podał myślodsiewnię Jamesowi, który jej nie wziął. - Nic z tego nie było prawdziwe.

James patrzył na wirujące wspomnienia, migawki Lily i Severusa stojących pod latarnią; wcale nie miał ochoty tam wejść. Nie miał też ochoty odpowiedzieć, żeby nie wytrącić Severusa z przygnębienia, żeby nie wywołać takiego gniewu, jak wcześniej po południu.

- Czy pamiętasz Longbottomów? - mruknął Severus zagubionym tonem.

- Oczywiście - odparł James, tężejąc.

- Nie zginęli dlatego, że należeli do twojego drogocennego Zakonu - wymamrotał Snape. - Zginęli, ponieważ podsłuchałem przepowiednię, która mówiła, że chłopiec mający się urodzić pod koniec lipca rodzicom, którzy oparli się Czarnemu Panu trzykrotnie, będzie w stanie go pokonać. Poszedł tam, aby zabić tego chłopca.

James obserwował go znad obrzeża myślodsiewni.

- Co to ma wspólnego...

- Tej nocy powiedziałem jej o przepowiedni; musiała się dopiero co zorientować, że jest w ciąży, nawet spytała mnie, ile razy oparłem się Czarnemu Panu - ciągnął pustym głosem. Widział, jak mężczyzna stojący naprzeciwko mruga powoli, licząc w myślach.

- Zawsze była - stwierdził wreszcie James ze smutkiem - najbystrzejszą wiedźmą, jaką znałem.

Wzrok Severusa stwardniał.

- Więc wygrałeś - warknął.

Jego sekretarz pokręcił głową, zaskoczony błędem logicznym w tym rozumowaniu.

- Co? - powiedział ze zdziwieniem. - Że ja co?

- Lily kochała cię, przez cały ten czas, nawet kiedy była moją żoną. - Zaciskał i rozluźniał dłonie na blacie biurka.

- Mimo to ona nie żyje! - krzyknął James. - mimo to ja jestem tutaj, mimo to musiałem słuchać, jak mój syn nazywał cię swoim tatą przez ostatnie trzynaście lat i o ile nie jesteś mniej ludzki, niż sądzę, będę musiał wysłuchiwać tego w całej przewidywalnej przyszłości. Nie ośmielaj się...

- _Twój_ syn? - zadrwił Severus. - Nie sądzę. To ja go wychowywałem!

- Myślisz, że ja nie? - rzucił James. - Nie mam własnej rodziny, którą mógłbym się opiekować, opiekowałem się twoją!

- Nic się nie zmieni - poinformował go Severus zimno. - Harry...

- Co, na niego też zamierzasz rzucić _Obliviate_?

- Nie bądź śmieszny - odparł Snape z pogardą. - Jak jednak sądzisz, co by się stało, gdyby Czarny Pan dowiedział się, że istnieje jeszcze jeden potencjalny przedmiot tej przepowiedni? Zamierzam odnowić zaklęcia maskujące!

James skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Sposób, w jaki Severus patrzył na niego - bez mrugnięcia okiem, z prawdziwą rozpaczą - budził w nim dreszcze.

- Czyja to była myślodsiewnia? - spytał, chociaż z góry znał odpowiedź. - Zanim stała się twoja? - Gniew był o tyleż bardziej znajomy, o tyleż bardziej zrozumiały.

- Dumbledore'a - potwierdził Snape. Wzrok miał rozbiegany z wściekłości.

- Wiesz - zagaił stojący sztywno James - nie mogę się nadziwić, ile musisz mieć tupetu, żeby używać biura i własności człowieka, którego zamordowałeś.

- Nie zabiłem go - warknął Snape. Przyciągnął myślodsiewnię z powrotem ku sobie.

- Wybacz - powiedział James sarkastycznie - zapomniałem. Ty tylko stałeś z tyłu i przyglądałeś się, jak twój pan go zabijał. Nadal jesteś częścią jego morderstwa.

- O niczym nie masz pojęcia!

- Śmiałeś się - rzucił James z nienawiścią - kiedy upadł?

- Co niby miałem zrobić? - ryknął wściekły Severus.

James zadrżał na całym ciele.

- Zrobiłeś dokładnie to, co należało.

- Gdybym walczył - wymamrotał Severus tak cicho, że James musiał pochylić się nad biurkiem, aby go usłyszeć - on i tak by umarł, a Zakon straciłby jedynego szpiega w szeregach Czarnego Pana.

- Byłeś w Zakonie? - szepnął wstrząśnięty James.

- Oczywiście - odparł Severus ponuro. - Uważasz, że gdybym nie był, Lily po odejściu od ciebie w ogóle by się do mnie zbliżyła?

James uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób.

- To znaczy, że przynajmniej część tego była prawdziwa, czyż nie? Po tym, jak mnie opuściła, nie musiała do nikogo iść, mogła to zrobić sama. Myślisz, że dlaczego wybrała akurat ciebie?

Severus skrzywił się.

- Wiedziała, że się zgodzę - stwierdził z goryczą. - Kochałem ją już kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, dorośliśmy... - Nie potrafił się zmusić do mówienia dalej.

- Nadal jesteś w ruchu oporu? - James starał się zachować normalny ton głosu.

- A myślisz, że skąd wzięli księgę? - powiedział Severus, drżąc.

- Och...

- Każde z tych dzieci mogłoby być kolejną... - Lily Evans.

- Tak, wiem.

* * *

Harry usiadł na kanapie i przyciągnął kolana do piersi.

- Tato?

Severus zajął miejsce obok niego i objął go ramieniem. Zaraz potem cofnął je niepewnie, aż wreszcie ponownie go objął i mocno przytulił.

- Tak.

- Och, to dobrze - uznał Harry niepewnie.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
